Happy My Life
by Cho Hyunsoo
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah cinta yang manis antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berakhir bahagia.Cerita pasaran. BoysxBoys / Kyumin / oneshoot / DLDR


Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : BL (BoysxBoys), YAOI, Oneshoot, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa yang tidak baku, bikin mual, mules,dan bisa bikin kejang-kejang.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

Disclaimers : Yang pasti ff ini hasil dari pemikiran saya selama saya bertapa (?).

Summary : Hanya sepanggal kisah cinta yang terasa manis bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Gak pinter bikin summary, jadi langsung baca aja dah...

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

DON'T BASH CAST

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang imut dan cantik itu berjalan dengan cepat untuk segera sampai ditempat yang telah dijuntuk oleh sang namjachingu. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai di sebuah cafe yang lumayan ramai oleh pengunjung. Dieratkan mantel yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya agar dia tidak merasa kedinginan. Di liriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Segera di percepat langkah kaki pendeknya agar segera sampai, karena dia sudah terlambat setengah jam dari perjanjian.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk, di dorongnya pintu tersebut. Mata foxy nya menyusuri seluruh ujung cafe tersebut. Kepalanya mencari sosok orang yang sangat dia cintai. Setelah berhasil menemukan sosok tampan tersebut, dia melangkah menuju bangku yang diduduki Cho Kyuhyun, sang namjachingu.

" Mian Kyu, aku terlambat. " Ucap Sungmin atau Lee Sungmin sang namja manis tersebut dan membungkukkan badannya seraya mengucapkan kata maaf.

" Gwaenchana hyung, akupun juga baru tiba kok. " Jawab kyuhyun jujur.

" Kau mau pesan apa hyung? " Tawar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

" aku pesan coffe latte saja Kyu."

" baiklah my Princess, aku panggil pelayan dulu. Pelayan,,, aku pesan coffe latte 2 ne, jangan lama-lama, kekasihku sudah kedinginan. Cepat ne. "

" Baiklah tuan, pesanan segera datang. " Stelah mencatat pesanan Kyumin, sang pelayan segera melesat ke dapur.

" Kyu, sebenarnya ada apa kau mengajakku ketemuan di cafe? Bukankah kita bisa bertemu nanti di kampus? " Tanya Sungmin menanyakan perihal pertemuannya ini.

" anni, aku Cuma kangen saja Hyung. Kalau di kampus itu masih lama. Ini kan hari Sabtu, masih dua hari lagi. " Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

" yakk, Cuma dua hari kamu bilang lama? Ishh, kau menyebalkan sekali Kyu. " Ucap Sungmin dengan di ikuti aksi mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan sekarang lihatlah, seorang Kyuhyun yang terkenal evil itu tampak sedang bersusah payah menelan salivanya sendiri. ' Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat begitu imut Hyung? ' Bathin Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu itu atau aku akan menciummu sekarang. " Ucap Kyuhyun santai dengan seringai andalannya membuat Sungmin begidik takut.

" jangan pasang wajah jelekmu itu Kyu~ "

" hehe, wae? Kau takut aku makan sekarang Hyung? " Goda Kyuhyun.

" Mwoo? Jangan gila kau Cho.. " ucap Sungmin marah (pura-pura) untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

" Bwahahaha, waeyo hyung? Kau malu, eum? "

" Shit up Cho.. "

Perdebatan mereka pun harus berhenti karena pesananan mereka sudah datang. Setelahnya hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka.

" eum, sebenarnya ada apa kau mengajakku ketemu disini Kyu ? " tanya Sungmin memecah (?) keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru berjalan kearahnya dan berlutut dihadapannya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan membukanya. Dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menyanikan lagu yang sangat merdu.

' Oneulgwa gateun maeumeuro jigeumui yaksok giuhkhalge. Would you marry me? ' (Super Junior-Marry U)

" Hyung, Sungmin Hyung, aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar menanti datangnya hari ini. Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menikah denganku? " Ungkap Kyuhyun dengan lantang dan penuh keyakinan.

" Kyu.. ini.. aku tidak percaya.. kau.. melamarku ? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin Kyu ? Ne.. aku mau Kyu.. " Jawab Sungmin sambil menahan rasa haru.

" Gomawo hyung... Aku janji akan membahagiakan kamu. " Ucap Kyuhyun bahagia.

Kemudian Kyuhyun memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya Sungmin. Dan mereka berpelukan, tak mempedulikan ada banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut sedari tadi. Bahkan ada yang sampai menitikkan air mata haru, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan pasangan sama jenis tersebut, tetapi itu tak menjadi penghalang bagi keduanya.

Bukankah hidup ini yang menjalani mereka berdua? Bukankah kebahagiaan itu mereka yang merasakannya? Kalau mereka bahagia kenapa kita melarangnya? Kalau mereka nyaman dengan kehidupan yang mereka pilih, kenapa kita menentangnya? Bukankah hidup itu pilihan? Bukankah kebahagiaan itu hak setiap insan yang masih bernafas?

Mereka sudah menemukan kebahagiaan yang mereka anggap benar.

# FIN #

Hyaa, apa ini? Mianhanda, ff pertama ' Love Nothing False' ancur abis, maklum, newbie, jadi agak grogi*bukan agak lagi*. Untuk yang ke dua ini, adakah yang bersedia memberi saya review?

Mian juga kalau yang ini lebih pendek, dapat wangsitnya (?) juga segini sih v.

Yang sudah berkenan mampir, Gamsahamnida ne#deep bow#.

Kyukyunnielforever 3


End file.
